Cash, such as banknotes or coins, is widely used in people's daily life. The storage of cash in the banking business are especially important. Equipments have been developed for enhancing security of cash storage.
FIGS. 1 to 4 show a cashbox receiver 91 and a cashbox 92, which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,752. The cashbox 92 can be mounted to the cashbox receiver 91 and can be used for storing cash. When the cashbox 92 is mounted to the cashbox receiver 91, a funnel 900 can be mounted to the cashbox 92 for inserting cash into the cashbox 92 therethrough.
The cashbox receiver 91 includes a top plate 911 that includes an opening 912, an abutment 913 and a spring 916. The cashbox 92 includes a first opening 922, a second opening 923 and a cash opening 924. A locking mechanism 93 is provided to locate at top side of the cashbox 92. The locking mechanism 93 includes a lever 94 that is pivotally connected to the cashbox 92, and that includes adjacent first and second protrusions 941, 942. The first protrusion 941 extends through the first opening 922 of the cashbox 92 and the opening 912 of the top plate 911. The second protrusion 942 extends through the second opening 923 of the cashbox 92.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, when the cashbox 92 is mounted to the cashbox receiver 91, the abutment 913 of the cashbox receiver 91 presses against the second protrusion 942 of the lever 94 to rotate the lever 94 counterclockwise such that the first protrusion 941 of the lever 94 is extended through the opening 912 of the top plate 911 and the spring 916 is stretched. The lever 94 is then rotated to uncover the cash opening 924, allowing a funnel wall 901 of the funnel 900 to be inserted into the cash opening 924. In such state, cash can be inserted into the cashbox 92 via the funnel 900, and the first protrusion 941 extending through the opening 912 prevents the cashbox 92 from being removed from the cashbox receiver 91.
Referring to FIG. 4, after the funnel 900 is removed, the spring 916 recovers and rotates the lever 94 clockwise to cover the cash opening 924 and to move the first protrusion 941 out of the opening 912, allowing the cashbox 92 to be removed from the cashbox receiver 91.
It is desirable in the art to develop an equipment that further enhances security of cash storage.